Eric Carter
| residence = Arlington, Virginia Southeast, Washington, D.C. | spouse = Nicole Carter (wife) | siblings = Isaac Carter (brother) | profession = Bodyguard | status = Alive | actor = Corey Hawkins | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = | stunts = Nico Woulard }} :For the lawyer, see Eric Carter (Chloe's Arrest). Eric Carter (born March 18, 1987), officially living under the witness protection name Cooper, was a decorated former United States Army Ranger squad leader who led a team sent to Yemen to capture the terrorist Ibrahim Bin-Khalid. Six months later, while trying to readjust to civilian life under a new identity, Eric and his wife Nicole were attacked in their home by followers of Bin-Khalid, who were searching for a strongbox his teammate had stolen from the compound the night of the raid. With his family's safety compromised, Carter was forced to seek help from ex-CTU director Rebecca Ingram to investigate the matter. Carter soon became involved in CTU's effort to locate Bin-Khalid's son and stop his plot to set off sleeper cell attacks throughout the United States. After the plot was successfully foiled, Carter planned to join CTU as a new recruit. Biography Early life During his childhood, Carter and his older brother Isaac, had a rough time. When he was only twelve years old, they both started "running the streets", got involved with drugs and guns. At some point, Eric also started a relationship with Nicole, who at the time was dating Isaac. This caused a rift resulting in the brothers distancing from each other. Eric eventually married Nicole. Military service In April 2011, Carter enlisted in the Army at the recruitment center in Washington, D.C. and completed his basic combat training at Fort Jackson in Columbia, South Carolina. During 2012, he was deployed twice to Afghanistan, while also reaching the rank of Sergeant. During his time in the Army, he became friends with Ben Grimes. In May 2013, he became a member of the United States Army Rangers after completing his training at Fort Benning in Georgia. After that, he was deployed multiple times as part of Department of Defense Joint Terrorism Task Force. During these missions, Carter also collaborated several times with CTU and its National Director Rebecca Ingram. At one point, he also met Andy Shalowitz while on a mission in Taiz. Bin-Khalid mission Carter deployed by chopper to Ibrahim Bin-Khalid's compound at 2:54 a.m. local time along with his team, including Sergeant Ben Grimes, Stewart, Philman, Colburn, Geddes, and Jackson. Before landing, he waved off Grimes' questions about the nature of their assignment, and gave a message to Stewart for his wife Nicole in he case he didn't make it back. After disembarking, Carter and his team made their way through an abandoned street to the northeast gate of the compound, where he ordered Philman to breach the door. Inside, he, Grimes, Philman and the two other Rangers exchanged fire with Bin-Khalid's men, who surrounded them. He and Philman went to a truck and provided covering fire for Grimes and the other rangers as they moved to the building on the far side. After Grimes spotted Bin-Khalid and communications were cut, Carter checked in with Rebecca Ingram and informed her that Bin-Khalid had apparently been killed in an explosion. Ingram ordered Carter to get DNA swabs and evidence from the scene before exfiltrating. While they were surveying the wreckage, Ingram warned Carter that numerous hostiles were approaching the helicopter, and ordered them to retreat. Carter led the team back to the chopper with the evidence. The chopper was then almost hit by a RPG, but the missile flew through and detonated harmlessly in some ruins. Carter gave the signal to lift off as he and the other Rangers were airlifted out of the area. After the mission, Carter was honorably discharged. He and his wife were taken under witness protection under the alias of Cooper. Day 10 Six months after the highly publicized mission, Carter was living in Arlington, Virginia under a new identity, working as a bodyguard. He and Nicole were planning to start a family, although Nicole harbored doubts about his state of mind since retiring from active duty. Carter remained in contact with Ben Grimes, who had fallen on hard times, struggling with drug addiction and drifting in and out of rehab. On the morning of Day 10, Carter escorted a CEO to the airport and brought someone's wife back from a charity event. He returned home just after 12pm, and spoke to Nicole in the bathroom. He noticed she had started taking her contraceptive medication again, and she told him that she didn't think he was ready to start a family. Carter then changed, and tried to convince Nicole to take the day off, but she refused. He then received a panicked phone call from Ben Grimes, who claimed that someone in the government had given up their identities and locations. Carter then attempted to ping his team members, and did not receive any response. He then noticed a van outside, and ushered Nicole to the attic. He tried to leave but was cornered and knocked out by a terrorist. Rashid Al-Sabi and his men then tied Eric up, and interrogated him about the location of their strongbox. Nicole caused a distraction, allowing Eric broke out of his restraints and shot Rashid in the head. Meanwhile, Nicole retrieved their gun from the safe, shooting one of the intruders. Eric ran to help her, shooting the last man through the side door before grabbing her and running to their car. On the road, Carter called Rebecca Ingram to warn her that the team had been exposed and that someone - one of the directors of CIA, NSA, or CTU - had leaked their identities. Shocked, Ingram insisted that it couldn't be Keith Mullins, her successor at CTU, but realized they couldn't take the chance. He asked her to locate Ben Grimes, deducing that he must be the one who had taken the strongbox from Bin-Khalid's compound. Next, Carter drove to Southeast Washington, D.C., explaining to Nicole that he needed to get her safe somewhere off the grid, and that his brother Isaac had resources and the ability to protect her. In a tense confrontation, Isaac lambasted his brother for stealing Nicole from him and running away to fight for the country which had, in his mind, ruined their father's and their lives. Still, Isaac agreed to look after Nicole, for her sake. Eric embraced Nicole, promising he would return for her soon. With Rebecca's help, Carter tracked Grimes to a maintenance area near the bus depot at Washington Union Station. He confronted him about stealing the strongbox, and revealed that Bin-Khalid's men had killed their companions searching for it. Dumping the box's contents out, Carter found a flash drive concealed under a false bottom: a list of sleeper cells across the United States, along with activation codes to signal them to attack. As he tried to call Rebecca, his phone was jammed, and he saw a trio of Bin-Khalid's supporters running toward them. Carter and Grimes fled to a nearby construction site, trading fire with their pursuers. When they were cornered, Carter shot loose a suspended pipe, using it as rolling cover to approach and finish off the jihadis. After dispatching the leader, Malik Al-Sabi, Carter returned to find Grimes and the flash drive missing. He called Ben and begged him not to do this, but Ben insisted the country owed him for what he had been through overseas and said they would have to pay up to get the list back. Carter fled the scene in pursuit of Grimes, avoiding the approaching police responders, but lost the trail at an open sewer manhole. Grimes called him shortly thereafter to relay his demand: two million dollars in cash, within an hour, or he would instead sell the list back to Bin-Khalid's people. Ingram told Carter that such a request would be impossible for her to grant as a private citizen; Carter replied that he had an idea and would get back to her. As he made his way back to the car, Eric called Isaac to check on Nicole and to see if he had the money Grimes was asking for. Isaac, scoffing, said he didn't, and half-seriously suggested he go rob a police station: they had recently broken up a heroin deal and impounded over four million dollars. Realizing Carter was considering it, Isaac insisted that it would be a suicide mission, and revealed that Nicole had shared her concerns about Eric's state of mind. Unmoved, Eric warned Isaac that he almost sounded worried for him, and hung up. He brought Rebecca up to speed on his plan, waving off her similar concerns: he explained that he had failed to see Ben's instability before the mission six months ago, and felt responsible for what had happened as a result. After hanging up, he shot suspicious looks at and then started running from an approaching patrol car, causing Officer Paul Vernon to pull him over. Vernon ordered him to approach a nearby wall for a pat-down, then pushed him against the wall and ordered his partner Bates to check him for weapons. Before he could, Carter spun around, subduing Vernon and stealing Bates' sidearm. He told the officers they were going for a ride. At a secluded spot, Carter prepared a breaching charge, which he strapped to Officer Vernon, and explained that they were going to get him inside the 3rd Street station's evidence room. Vernon deduced that he was after the drug bust money, but Carter explained that, as impossible as it sounded, what he was doing would save innocent lives. They proceeded in the squad car to the station parking garage, where Carter warned them that he would know if they tried to signal the other officers somehow. Vernon and Bates were walking Eric through the bullpen in cuffs when their superior, Lieutenant Daniels, demanded that Vernon give a statement about an domestic dispute call he had been on the week before. Carter feigned an escape attempt, hitting Vernon and Bates before being restrained. Daniels, changing his mind, told them to watch themselves and book him first. With CTU looping the evidence room security cameras, Carter managed to get inside the evidence room, where he restrained the two officers and began searching for the cash. As Carter gathered the money and prepared to leave, Rebecca called and warned him that she and Andy had been found out; their operation was about to be shut down and Carter would be visible on surveillance again. Eric tried the door and was greeted by two officers shooting at him from down the hall. He tried to reach Rebecca but found no answer from the other end of the line. Live appearances See also * On-screen kills by Eric Carter Category:Characters Category:Day 10 characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters